narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Same Dance Different Song Raido vs Sigma Act III
People practice on things for reasons. Some for the fame. Others for the wealth. Or even those who do it to be bless, and to strive and see another day. For Sigma, there was only one thing, to live on and continue his journeys. In this case, Raido X. There were two dances prior to this day, Sigma...loss them both. These things rode his back heavily, first he lost in-front of his own family, the second time, a tap out. How does one who simply allow themselves to be beaten twice in a row, and today, would it increase to three? No, for Sigma, there are three strikes and you're out. But he knew, he'd been looking for the treasure twice already, and couldn't even come close to seeing it. Today was different, Sigma's midset was different, and he knew....X MARKED THE SPOT. Some men mark repetition as a lack of new material, Raido on the other hand views it people doing the same old thing expecting new results marking insanity basically. As Raido stood on the edge of Yamagakure, before he set off to Amegakure, he stood sensing the dukkha of someone he sensed one time to many. An old face, one that has seen the dirt twice in their previous fight. Raido had beaten Sigma twice now, the first time by trapping him, the second time by Sigma tappe dout and gave up. Raido had little reason to believe a third time Sigma would fair much better, especially when Raido only improved since their last battle. "Looks like I will have to hold a detention class this time around if Sigma loses to me again, I have been teaching the same lesson, but come test time Sigma fails to come in the clutch with a win". Raido X said as he looked over his shoulder, the glow from his eyes casting a feint light on his shoulder. His Rinnegan met with none other than Yama, who returned his gaze, and equally the frustration. "Raido you have battled this man twice, and now a third time?I understand the phrase never giveup, but Sigma here is dead set on finally beating you". Yama said realizing that unless Raido finished the fight off this time, Sigma would only return. Raido made no response, he said all he needed to say to Sigma before in their last two fights, so Raido played short on words to Yama, however when Sigma did show up, Raido would spare him a few more words, depending on what Sigma had to say this go around. Raido's scent was too easy for Sigma to pick up on, due to their previous meetings. Sigma continued his walk towards Raido, and as he did Naidō's spirit split from Sigma's. "Sigma, I've seen you doing this twice already. Will you fall a third time, and continue to let this man become a stepping stone in your life?" The guest would be easily to say, because Sigma, like Raido hadn't had to many words to spare. Within a few moments, Sigma could see Raido. Sigma's face, serious. A feature only few could bring. "Raido, today we could speak of many things. My previous two challenges, and various others." Sigma's crimson-eye glared into the eyes of Raido's. "Before I step a foot into this war, I'll decide a new fate. And become to very first to defeat you, and the Rinnegan." Raido's Rinnegan met Sigma's sharingan as the two eyes of legends glared off to each other. Raido took this moment to make a long pause. "Sigma this is the third time you and I have danced like this, and each time I fight different, and you do as well, but the outcome is the same. They say when you do the same ole shit, expecting new results its called insanity, and I think you have lost it over the years. Raido X said lightening up the situation "it all started with the first defeat, the one you suffered in front of your own family, and from there you just ain't been right". Raido X said focusing on that aspect still holding his flippant smile. "Thats demoralizing in a sense bro, but there is no retribution here, and there wont be a happy ending of you finally beating me if you havent learned anything the first two times around". Raido X said as he folded his arms in front of his chest. "So show me Sigma, do you really have what it takes this time around, or will just show me how well your face beats up my hands.. again. Raido X teased Sigm in his previous two losses". Much like any battle Raido had his plan laid out, and much like always, it was different from last time. "Raido, I've stepped to you twice. Without a way of battling. I came thinking, I could fix everything from off of the top of my head. In most of my life, things have come down only to one....to beat you. Devotition, idolism, are the things in which kept pushing me forward. Raido, I always wonder who could simply cause me so much pain...Then I thought, X MARKS THE SPOT!" Sigma's eyes were as fierce as before. "They say it all day, What doesn't kill you will only make you stronger. But I say, Power is not will; it is the phenomenon of physically making things happen." There can always only be one victor, there a no "ties" or "draws"." Sigma closed his eyes, "I'd say Sigma, you've gotten wiser." A large smile began to emerge upon Sigma's face. "You're correct. We've danced to many times, and yet I lose all competitions. So today, I say; Let's do those very same dances, but maybe a different song." "Power is not will; it is the phenomenon of physically making things happen?, I guess that means in fighting me you lack power, because that phenomenon hasn't physically happened yet, nor will it". Raido X said breaking down the quote, and then tossing Sigma's failures back in his face. :"How the world has failed you and given you a false sense of security of what power is, and is not. You fail to understand something about power. The dances wont be the problem they can remain the same, however it is your footwork that I am worried about". Raido X said pointing at the feet of his fellow clansmen. Seconds Later, Raido began weaving hand signs, his movement and fluidity was spectacular, as no movement was wasted. Focusing his chakra by kneading it within his stomach Raido used his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, A massive orb of flames began to jut forth from Raido, with the mouth as it's origin. This orb of flames rumbled forward carving a warpath through the ground as it moved forward looking engulf the uchiha and land a critical hit. Raido resorted to using a direct technique on Sigma, a genin ranked on at that. This type of action was rare, and highly erratic considering how Raido fought him twice before. Raido was one of trickery and feint maneuvers, and for all he knew this was just another one of Raido's tricks Sigma ignored, Raido's statement, as it seemed he hadn't understood Sigma's true intentions. The large orb of flames shot towards Sigma, and with Raido as both elite, and a member of the Uchiha, that this ordinary fire ball would of course due more damage, if it connected with its target. Sigma himself, took a step back, and decided he'd fight fire with fire. He began to weave hand seals so fast, the naked eye would even cock. Doing so he shouted, Fire Release: Wildfire Devastation. The two techniques would clash, and Sigma would attempt to hold his own, as if the technique over powered Raido's, external damage would take it's toll. As the two moves collided, Smoke ensued and created a large cloud within their immediate area, obscuring their vision, however the advantage the sharingan had over the Rinnegan, was that it could not be blocked with mere smoke. Knowing this and with his ability to sense Sigma Raido began to formulate his plans, to really test to see if Sigma has improved from the last two times Raido had two Chakra Receiver Manifestation rods come through his arms. once of which he threw into the ground in front of him. The second disruption blade he launched at Sigma, tracking his position with his sensory abilities, Raido knew his exact location, so aim would not be a problem. The disruption blade penetrated the smoke as it gathered speed with it's inertia, slicing through the wind with the intent of making contact with Sigma's sternum, as it passed through the smoke unhindered by it's ominous cloud. Talk is cheap, and cost nothing, so lets see if I am in fact dealing with a whole new fighter. Raido said as he got into a defensive position trying alert and aware. Raido may have beaten Sigma before, but he did not underestimate his power nor his skills. Sigma was aware of Raido, and his abilities, not only because of the two previous fights, but because he idolized him. smelling around, Sigma was able to notice something, that was similar to a act Raido used once before, the chakra receiver manifestation. With a specific utilization of his visual prowess, Sigma was to track the rod. "If I know any better, he's already made use of at least one of the rods." Sigma's three tomoes, began to spin clockwise, before it deteriorated to it's normal pattern. This was his use of the Kamui; to warp the receiver away. The screen over time, would vanish, and Sigma could see Raido perfectly. Sigma was able to take note of the rod on the ground near Raido. Sigma began to glare into his superior's eyes. "I think it's time we do this." Sigma suddenly, began to spring forward towards Raido, with one of his arms flowing in the wind. "Not the safest, but it'll do for not." In the opposing arm of Sigma, he too would create a receiver, at which he launched at Raido, also using the force already granted. Once the smoke cleared he noticed Sigma lunging at him with his own rods, the rods seemed to have the intention of hitting Raido. "Coming in for a close up so soon". Raaido exclaimed with a sly smile on his face however he would approach his differently. Raido performed a negativa, lower his center, so that the lunging move would pass just over his head, performing a pivot while he did this to spin his body, but rather than perform his patent rasteria sweep kick. he had something else in mind. Using the torque of his small spin Raido charged his fist full of chakra, and as he came out of his spin, he lunged forward with an thunderous jab of his own. This punch created a nice wall of chakra between his fist and Sigma's body which would explode the moment it made contact with Sigma's mid section since that where the blow was aimed. With the linear motion of his strike, and Raido targeting his midsection outright dodging the blow would be out of the questions without getting nicked, in order to avoid the entire technique he would need to use a certain technique. Something Raido was hoping for From Sigma's knowledge, he hadn't seen the technique Raido readied. See, something Raido wasn't exactly sure of, was if Sigma's intellect had increased. The rod would play as two things, one if it landed, and two as a 'scape goat. Raido's fancy movement of taijutsu was superb, however, Sigma relied on his second use of the rod. Raido was no fool, and would use everything he could to his advantage. With the hand that sprung forth, Sigma created another rod into it's palm. As Raido's fist would come up, Sigma would use his new rod, to stab Raido's hand. This allow Sigma both move his hand, and disrupt his control. What Sigma wasn't aware of, were the mechanics of Raido's technique. When Sigma would make contact, a large explosion occurred knocking Sigma himself back. This altered Sigma's plans, and when he stood up, he would reveal a broken arm, that dangled down. "This battle is like no other. I've already messed up an limb..." "Sigma that was actually a smart move, If I would have just thrown my fist out there not thinking I would have room for an extra finger". Raido X laughed as the smoke seeped of the hands he once held the punch in. Though that was a new tactic you can't afford to fight me in such a manner. Fighting me in long distance only makes this day longer for you. Raido exclaimed as he quickly kneaded chakra within his stomach. Raido than used Fire Release: Severing Earth Flame, firing a huge orb of flames that arced into the sky, and began to ascend toward the ground. As it pounded the ground it left yet another crater weakening the ground, as it impacted it released a large tsunami, that spread quickly over the ground. Incinerating everything it washed over as the flames quickly stampeded to reach Sigma. "I know in the past, my intellect could be compared to a child. But now, I must complement it, even myself." Sigma however, couldn't talk for too much longer, as the orbs began to fire down. He already knew of the damage they could cause, but avoiding them was the main priority in this specific matter. Sigma glared at the fire orbs, and as the rained down, he instantly vanished. This technique was the Murcielage Flicker, it allowed him to avoid moves at the last moment, instantly, and simultaneously. Sigma himself, would begin to preform a number amount of hand springs. "Fighting long range will take some time, as seen in our first fight. So, I must make a decent combination." Sigma began to weave hand seals, "Raido, things will begin to take a new toll now." He stated, as he weaved them. "Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence. This technique, allowed Sigma to create a dense forest. By transferring chakra, he was able to freely manipulate the wood, and would proceed to attack Raido. Raido watched as the impending forest quickly came upon him. I dont remember him using Wood Release before, Have you been keeping secrets from me Sigma, shame on you. Raido X said as he waited for the perfect moment to strike and burn this forest down, using a Powerful Fire release move to counter. Raido once again kneaded chakra in his stomach and used Fire Release: Descending World Flame creating a thunderous roar as Raido fired his stream of flames down into the ground, ripping it up and creating a rushing torrent of rushing flames which met the forest and began to incinerate it before it could reach him. The flames did just as much damage to the ground as the emerging forest did, and with the forest now on fire, and flames dancing everywhere. Think clouds of black smoke began to seep into the sky, and the air around them got tighter, and would slowly choke them. "I must say Sigma the Wood Release jutsu you used surprised me, I didnt know you had Wood Release. Ive seen it enough to know how to deal with it, but all in all I must first say thank you for helping me". Raido X said with an ominous smile as he got into a defensive position, ready for Sigma's next move. Thank You Sigma began to laugh, and the scene was one of enjoyed. "Raido, everyone has an element of surprise. Did I use mine first? Maybe so. Although, there might be plenty more to come." Sigma began to sway, as the crackles of the blazed wood would sing. "You say thank you, but I say....'THANK YOU." "Everything you've done. Pushing me to go forward, but never holding back is a great exchange." Sigma looked all over the area, and finally scoped out something of interest. It was a extremely large tree trunk. "I always get, at least one...But I might need two for this one." Suddenly, the large trunk, would begin to disappear. "I can show you more, if you wish." Sigma stated, as he began to sway once again. "I'm almost ready to play with my new pet." Sigma raised his left hand, and as he did black flames began to form and travel towards Raido. "You have no idea what you just did." Raido said as he placed his hands together and used Fire Release: Great Earth Decapitating Flame A small fireball soared deep into the air as Raido fired it from his mouth, but as it rose, it began to grow larger and larger drawing power from the other sources of heat in the area. Magma rose from the ground underneath the damaged sections of the ground and were attracted to the fireball as it grew larger and larger. The heat from the Blaze release was absorbed as well as the black flames too were pull into the massive fireball increasing its size even further, and causing it to turn a black tint as the ground and area began to quake. Raido also added more Yang Chakra into the fireball to increase its volume size as well as it kept drawing strength. "I attacked the ground early on to weaken it to speed up the way this jutsu works, it draws and absorb heat from the area as well as from the magma beneath us, when you used that Wood Release which weakened the ground even further I couldn't help but thank you for making my job easier, but I wonder Sigma, do you really see what I am doing here or am still two steps ahead of you". Raido said as he fireball still absorbed heats from the ground, the pillars of flames that rose from the ground made the battle look like hell was taking over. "Your trapped Sigma, if you don't stop the fireball it will simply continue to gain power and grow from external heat sources. In order to stop it you would either have to send it away, or absorb it, meaning you have to become tangible. You have five minutes of intangibility before you must become solid again. Raido X said breaking down his once beloved move. "The moment you go tangible to send the fireball away it will take you time transport something of this size away leaving you open to a deadly attack from me, if you try to absorb you will still have to become tangible and leave yourself open to a counter attack." Raido X said as he waited Sigma response. Id be careful which you choose, there's a consequence if you just let me drop this size of a fireball on the ground around here. Raido X said as he would not drop the fireball until the right time. Raido stood ready, his Siddha ready to go if need be "The fact that you still think, I can't counter this without a alternative, is intriguing to me." Sigma stood as he faced the fireball, "I don't rely on the Kamui as much as I need to anymore. Which is a big lost, for both me and him. However," From Sigma's body formed a exact of himself. From his shadow, a doppelganger would appear. The clone, would begin to the large fireball, and the doppleganger, would also proceed in doing so as well. This would increase the absorbing time, expeditiously, and since the two weren't the normal shadow clones, they could do so without threat. "Raido, I will now give you the choice...Would you like to fight with out or my clones?" Raido looked at Sigma, listening to each word that sputtered from his lips. Rather than answer him out right, Raido simply answered his question with a yawn, as he stretched his arms and legs to wake himself up from this trance. "You still don't see what happened here, and I can't make it anymore obvious". Raido said in between his yawning. "Sigma you can do whatever you need to do to win, outside of Wood Release you look like the same old Sigma to me, especially since you're not paying attention to detail again". Raido said as he baited Sigma into one of his elaborate traps "All I am going to say is the best place to hide something is in plain sight". Raido said quoting himself as he made no movements .and simply looked stood still, Yama slowly becoming transparent on his shoulder. However Yama who usually pays no attention to Sigma had a dark grin on his face as his razor sharp teeth began to appear as the ends of his lips curved into a smile. Sigma's eternal mangekyō sharingan would begin to glared upon the scenario. It would begin to spin clock-wise rapidly, and suddenly began to go countering. It would grow large and, and then begin to dilate before it returns to normal. "I can't change your mind, so that's understandable. However, I refuse to allow you to, run a marathon." The clones would then begin to transfer the absorbed chakra to Sigma. Sigma would step back, and let out a loud roar. This shockwave, broke branches that would fall down, and if Raido or Sigma were hit, cause serious physical damage. "It's close for me to start gaining the upper hand." "Hmm looks like it's raining Yama, and damn it I left my umbrella in the house". Raido X said as he extended his hand forward, and using Sigma body and location as an epicenter he used Banshō Ten'in: Dōmetsu. The scattered matter and debris from all over, just large and small objects were drawn to Sigma suddenly, the incoming debris approached at sudden speeds and looked to crush Sigma under their immense force. The branches that were once falling everywhere were now being attracted to Sigma rather than falling on Raido. "Thanks for helping me set my move up Sigma, Raido said as he got back into a defensive position. For each move Sigma made". Raido fed off that and equally made the move work in his favor. While Raido will admit others are more powerful than him, what made Raido was dangerous was his ability to adapt and turn situations into favorable outcomes W"ith all the debris we had in the field there's no where to run, its coming in all directions, and those falling branches are now falling only on you, making sure you can't jump". Raido said as he stood ready, not yet ready to execute his plan, but was pleased with the pace of this fight. Sigma could turn, or move. He hadn't had a technique in his arsenal to help him evade the combination either. "This one is new." Sigma stated, as he would suddenly be thrashed at by the wood. The clone disappeared, the doppelganger as well. Sigma fell to the floor, and the area was a mess. "Sigma is it over already?" Sigma would lay there even longer. His body, crushed, as if he couldn't move a single bone anymore. "So, this is what it feels like to have a technique thrown back at you, ehh? Am I done for? Come on already" "Sigma! Come on, you waited to long for the technique to take it's toll! Get up, damn you!" Raido watched Sigma grovel on the ground for a few seconds before he said anything to see if Sigma was fooling around. Sleeping on the job are we?, didn't get enough sleep this morning huh. Raido said lightening up the mood, Raido said as he took two steps back and moved to the slide to the side. Raido then used his world famous Yang Release: Twin Phantasm creating twins of Raido, the three men stood side by side, but they each spread out to a different location, holding a deal of distance between each other. We have a gift for you Sigma, and we would like to share it with you. All the Raido said as the placed their arms out in front of them hands facing each other, and a small violet orb began to emit from their hands, your gonna love this move. Raido said as each held the orb in front of their chest waiting for Sigma to get up. Sigma looked up and noticed the four men, "Shit, we playing this one again." He attempted to stand up, his arm dangling. In due time, Sigma would finally be able to stand to his feet, scared up. "Sigma, what's up. You were doing so well at first? What happened." Naido asked, as it's head split from Sigma's shoulder. "It's Raido, Naidō. Remember, he isn't one to play with. It'll be like the battle against Reikoku." Sigma then began to shout, "What is it you want to show me. If it's a good trick show me, while I'm still standing." Raido 3 placed his hands down, no longer warring up purple orb in between his hands anymore, instead he simply held both his hands out as the blacks rods came from his wrist, they were were completely different. They were jagged and serrated edges on the rods. Raido gave the rods new shape, as they came out looking like wrist blades. Raido 3 dashed up at high speed quickly closing in on Sigma, "lets play a game called name that body part, I attack you and shatter your joints, and you tell me the scale of how much pain you're in". Raido said as even with the wrist blades out Raido 3 was looking to test the Kapu Kuialua out on him. It was a fighting style Raido learned when battling his Darkside, the attacks from this style were savagely brutal, and that's putting it nicely, this style was mean to destroy the extremities of another person. Raido three made it clear his intentions as his eyes were dead on Sigma's leg, and he intended to break his femur bone. Sigma attempted to move but couldn't. He had the ability to weave one-handed seals, but in this case of injury, he wasn't. "Naido, this'll probably put the icing on the cake." Sigma stated, as Raido 3 dashed at his leg, and the bone itself shattered. "Sigma, I can't bare to watch this anylonger." Naidō had began to take it's full form, when Sigma stopped it. "No, don't I have to pay the price. Raido, I don't feel any pain at all. Weird isn't it?" Sigma stated mocking him. See, like his grandfather, Sigma had a pain tolerance, to almost any injury. Was this because of that, or what is because of other reasons. Sigma dropped, and began standing on one leg. His face filled with sweat, "This hurts a little though." Sigma, then fell to the ground, "What's next!" He shouted. Raido 3 stepped back retracting the blade, as he hit Sigma femur and shattered the bone itself. The sound of the break reminded Raido of how Evil raido used it and why Raido X himself never really used the style. Raido 3 stood above Sigma, looking down on him from a view, but not any less than a man. "I know you got more fight left in you, The Rinnegan lets me see chakra, and I see it in you, but to ensure you don't actually get up and try anything slick I have to do this. Think of this as a trip to the doctor, and how they say this will only hurt a bit". Raido 3 said he held his hands up at Sigma, and was going to use the Gedō Arts: Twin Orchestra of Dissonance, this move was a combo of both the Deva Path, and Preta Path. the Deva path used its ability to manipulate gravity to keep a target still within a certain area, the Preta Path simply stole chakra from the targets body. However the chakra as forciful ripped from their body causing an immense and great deal of pain to the person who was hit. the stronger the chakra, the harder and more painful the rip, and with Sigma's powerful chakra the couple of seconds it took to rip would seem like a lifetime, but would be perhaps the most painful three to five seconds of his life. "Now Open wide and say Ahhhh". Raido 3 said as he began to employ the technique The Fight Now Begins As Time would past, Sigma's chakra would fully be ripped. Sigma again, feel to the floor. "Man, these techniques continue to pile." Sigma looked at Raido, "Okay this childish game is over. Release!" Sigma stated, as the world around both Raido and Sigma would begin to fade. The Sigma that once laid on the ground, also vanished. Raido's twins as well. Raido, was facing ahead, as he was some time ago, however Sigma behind him. The forest had still began crumbled, but the trunks weren't falling. Why had everything changed back? This technique, Mugenmaya; this technique allowed Sigma to cast and create a genjutsu, that not he created, but Raido created, using the fundamentals of whatever the caught opponent did within it. A technique that doesn't require eye contact, I would say banned. In Sigma's hand was a blue orb, at which aimed at Raido, this technique was Rasengan. Luckily due to the help of his Sharingan, he was able to copy it from his personal rival; Shingi. Sigma seemed to forget Raido was a sensor, that and he Had Yama, while Raido may have been under genjutsu, Yama was not, and this allowed Raido to stay one step ahead, and not only see form his vision, but see from Yama's as well one of the Rinnegans powerful abilities of shared vision. "Sneaky son of a... You may have placed me under genjutsu, but you forgot about Yama, he wasn't included in the genjutsu since you cast it on me alone". Raido seeing Sigma behind him with Yama's vision and being able to sense him. Raido channeled his powers through the Deva Path for a powerful Shinra Tensei which was released at such force it cracked the ground beneath Raido, and ripped the ground up as he repelled everything around him with an intense push of gravity. Sigma was forcefully pushed back, and with a single sign, his Lame was summoned. Still flying back, Sigma smashed the blade into the ground, allowing himself to hold onto the ground. Sigma stood up, "five seconds is perfect." Sigma began to weave the hand seals, Dragon → Dog → Snake → Tiger → Monkey → Tiger → Boar → Eagle → Snake. "Sigma what exactly is your plan for this technique?" Naidō asked, "Simple, his totem pole is the target." Sigma stated, a clone then emerged from Sigma and stood right next to him. "Raido! I wonder which is stronger. My Light Bringer or your Dark Slayer. I am known as the Light Bringer, and you the Dark Slayer. My blade is already out, and I'll show you which is better!" Sigma stated, as he charged towards Raido. Raido rubbed his hand on his hilt, where his trademark blade The Yorukaze rested in it's clutches. Raido slowly revealed the blade the sunlight hit the blade as it reflected a crimson red blade that was pulled from it's housed hilt. The red glare of the blade gave the sword an eerie, but unique look. More dangerous thought as Raido's left hand which began to glow purple, and Red eyes began to appear off the purplish blue glow off Raido's left hand. Just a little closer. Raido thought as he only needed Sigma to come within the reach of his blade and sword. Yama took notice of Raido's hands and instanly knew what jutsu Raido was going for. So decided to use the jutsu for a change huh, well I can't wait to see how it works on living flesh and blood. Yama grinned as he wanted to see the effects of the jutsu on a living person. As Raido placed the sword in front of him holding the blade in the reverse grip, while his left hand was held just behind it. The red piercing eyes of the purple glow on his hand becoming more and more apparent. Sigma however, decided new plans, and stopped in his tracks. With his blade behind him, he pulled it in front, and launched it towards Raido, just like he did when he threw the rod. Sigma's clone began to weave hand seals, and when he finished, a large rafflesia was created. Sigma made a single hand seal, and his movements stopped, as his blade continued, he awaited for the perfect chance. Raido watched the incoming blade, and simply warped it away using his Siddha, sending the blade into the depths of the Naraka Realm, however the giant flower made Raido smile even harder, as he made sure the balance was just enough. The purple glow on Raido's hand began to take the form of a large dragons head, as the red eyes began to glow. Raido used Devouring Abyss which fired off a large ethereal dragon from his hand, that quickly honed in on Sigma's flower and began to devour it's physical form. As the dragon feasted it grew stronger, it began to develop an actual physical form, quickly turning the one large flower into nothing but empty space. The Dragon then set it's eyes on Sigma, looking to devour his physical form as well. "Sigma this here is my new friend, see I did my homework on the Revolt of the Demon World Jutsu, and discovered how to create my own more aggressive version of this nasty technique. Which led to the birth of this little pretty beast. See this dragon is made up of Alot of Yin chakra and very little Yang chakra, however in order to keep it's form, it craves physical energy". Raido X said as he held his blade forward pointing at Sigma. That goes for people as well as ninjutsu' anything that relies on Yang principles and has a physical form will be eaten and turned into energy for the dragon so it can sustain it's form. Any ninjutsu you throw at it will be eaten, and touching it will result in your own physical body being consumed by this beast. Raido said as he stood behind the dragon waiting to attach Sigma or defend himself in a minutes notice. "Choose wisely, your next more because you have already made your first mistake". Raido said as he instructed the dragon to attack. The dragons coiled it's massive head and body back, and began to make a mad dash for Sigma, the dragon would doggedly pursue Sigma until it got him, and with the size of the flower Sigma created, the dragon would be happy for sometime before it's form would lose shape, something Raido intended to help supplant as he would also attack at the right moment. As the blade vanished away, Sigma's once eternal mangekyo changed into the legendary Rinnegan. His clone then held its hand outwards, the clone then began channeling it's power to the Preta Path, and connected it to the flower. As the dragon would come closer, the plant would effectively absorb the dragon removing it from existence. Sigma made the boar hand seal, and up came the King of Hell. "Now, to counter his dukkha sensing." "Step two complete" Raido said to himself as he smiled and stood back now that Sigma activated his Rinnegan the real fun could begin. Raido smiled ever more at the fact Sigma would use the one Path Raido learned first when he obtained the Rinnegan, knowing the paths weaknesses well in and out. "I don't know Sigma, your showing me more of the same thing you always do, outside of wood release, which was great, I didn't know you were so worried about the tree's. Sure the genjutsu was crafty boring, but crafty and using the Naraka Path is well.. conventional. All in all Sigma Im starting to feel like I wasted my time coming here, your a good shinobi and all but this is starting to seem like the same old same old. You show me two new things, and you fall for the same hidden trick". Raido said as he was beginning to show his disinterest in the fight just a tad. If you don't make this interesting soon You may win by killing me of boredom. Raido said laughing to himself "Anyway look Sigma you've heard this speech already and you know how it works, two more chances and then we're done here, fun as this has been, its becoming cliche with you. ". Raido said as he closed his eyes and simply utter one word. Shurado, as four other arms began to appear from the top of Raido's shoulders giving him the appearance of a four armed vajura, as his coat slid down his chest and the arms came out. Raido stood across from Sigma and clapped his hands together, and Summoned besides Raido was twins. Raido once again used his Yang Release: Twin Phantasm mirroring his own image. However the twins grew twin faces on the side of their face, mirroring differing emotions. This was another ability of the Asura Path, that was less used by most. Each Twin stood in a different position but all ready to attack, and defend. Sigma glared at Raido and his twins, and his Rinnegan made the glare look no more positive. "I refuse to play with you in that form." Sigma stated as he began to take a seat. "I want to battle original Raido." ** FLASHBACK **'' Back in the fourth great, when came to the battlefield, Madara was happy. However, Hashirama had to help deal the the Datara's Jinchuriki at the time, and instead sent a clone to battle Madara. "Pfft, I don't want to fight a clone." Madara sits down, "I'll wait till you return." Madara places his hand on his face '''** FLASHBACK END ** "Sound familiar?" "Are you serious? you never had any issue fighting me like this before". Raido said as he buried his face deep into one of his six new formed palms. "Guess you really are different, ill take back half of what I said then, and I mean half". Raido said as he made the twins disappear but kept in his Asura Path Form. "Well if anything you lasted longer, in this fight so I guess that deserves some recognition". Raido said nodding his head. "There is a war, a civil war I am going to go throw my hat in to ensure one side wins, as well as collect the soul of a certain someone. This person and their group has been around for quite some time, I've been a thorn in their side for a while now, and since I am taking on a whole village while undercover, I could use the extra hands". Raido said holding all Six of his hands out. "No pun intended there, but after what I have seen today, and the fact I owe you a mission I think this one would fit you just fine". Raido said throwing an offer on the table. "The fight was fun, dont get me wrong, but I think we could do something more useful than this". Raido said resorting back to his original forms as the arms retracted back into his shoulders. Well what do ya say, lets quit fooling around here, and go have some real fun.